The Early Bird
The Early Bird is the sixth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Percy is at the Sodor Steamworks for repairs, so the Fat Controller puts Thomas in charge of the mail run. Thomas is excited to do it, but Gordon tells him to ask Percy for advice on how to do it. Thomas ignores Gordon and heads back to Tidmouth Sheds. Early next morning, Thomas delivers mail to the Quarry, Brendam Docks, and Steamworks. To alert managers at each location, he blows his whistle loudly, and unknowingly wakes up Mavis, Cranky, Victor, and Kevin. On his way back, Thomas is surprised to see Mavis and Cranky making mistakes with their work, unaware that they've fallen asleep as a result of being woken too early. When Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller scolds him for blowing his whistle too loudly as Mavis and Cranky have made mistakes. Thomas feels bad. However, he's given a second chance to take the train again as Percy is still under repair. Gordon overhears the conversation, and recommends, again, that Thomas should ask Percy for advice. This time, Thomas puffs to the Steamworks to ask Percy, and he tells Thomas to deliver the mail quietly and to not blow his whistle this time. So when Thomas takes his second mail train, he quietly makes his deliveries and doesn't whistle. When he arrives at the Steamworks, he is very happy, and then falls asleep. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Mavis * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Sodor Steamworks * The Windmill * Anopha Quarry * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Viaduct * Knapford Iron Bridge Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Percy and The Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as Victor, Cranky and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Gordon James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Mavis * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * This episode's plot is similar to the eleventh season episode, Edward and the Mail. * This episode's title is a reference to the saying, "The Early Bird Gets The Worm". * Stock footage from Hero of the Rails is used. * This is the only episode written by David Richard Fox. Goofs * Thomas and Gordon wait at a level crossing, but nothing passes by. Then, when a car does approach, the gates close. * As Thomas puffs away from Mavis' shed, you can see that the track she is on ends abruptly. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Early Bird, Early Bird and Early Bird! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:The Early Bird - British Narration|UK Narration es:Levantándose Temprano pl:Skoro Świt hu:A koránkelő postás Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes